Miraculous love square
by shallowwings434
Summary: Adrian/Chat noir starts having feelings for Marinette, at the same time that Marinette/Lady Bug realizes she can't control her feelings for Chat.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it, today I'm going to tell Lady Bug how I feel" Adrian said in excitement to plagg. Plagg rolled his eyes, this was one of the many times Adrian had said that.

"I will believe when I see it." He spit out as he shoved another piece of cheese into his mouth. Adrian picked up plagg and put him in his book bag as he started to walk down the stairs where the car was waiting for him. He kept thinking to himself 'I am going to tell her today, after school' he knew that is when Lady Bug liked to patrol, and the she liked to do the same thing later that night just to be safe. He smiled and blushed at the thought of her. When he got to school and out of the car, he had only walked a few steps until he saw Marinette start to stumble towards him. More like fall towards him. He stepped a little to the right so he could catch her. She stood with her eyes glued shut as if she was ready to fall. Adrian stood her up straight and looked at her as she blushed uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Adrian!"

"Don't be" he smiled at her and she blushed even more. If that was even possible. She smiled back and stood there for a good second gazing into his green eyes that looked like freshly cut emeralds. She realized she was just standing there.

"Thank you for catching me." She said as she turned away and ran towards Alya. He had never noticed how beautiful she was, and how adorable her blue bell eyes were, and he bright red cheeks. He smiled.

The rest of the day Adrian couldn't get Marinette out of his mind, and every time he thought of Lady Bug even for one second he felt guilty. What was he doing falling for a girl he has known for the entire school year? And why did he have to fall for her now? He was so confused, that he started to think if he should still tell Lady Bug. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't even notice that the final bell rang. He got up and walked to the car waiting for him outside. He was quiet the whole way home, thinking about what to do. When he got to his room he threw himself on the top of his bed face down.

"Plagg I don't know what to do!" plagg who has been sleeping all day, came out of his book bag and sat next to Adrian.

"Look, just done tell lady bug. She literally wants nothing to do with you. You're her partner. One of her best friends. And it will take longer than a decade to get out of the friend zone." Adriane thought about what plagg had said and decided he was right. Yes he will always love Lady Bug, but he felt it was time to move on. As soon as his eye lids started to get heavy he heard a scream from outside. 'Great' he though to himself. He transformed and ran to where he heard the scream. Lady bug was already there, and she looked like she was about to win right before, the boomerang from the akumanized victim swiped her yo-yo away. She looked around and saw chat, she sighed in relief and started to run towards him.

After Lady Bug lost her yo-yo it only took about 10 minutes for the duo to finally free the akuma. They sat on the roof in silence looking over the city. With minutes left on both of the miraculous' Lady Bug stood up and started to walk away. He turned to look at her as she wrapped her yo-yo around the street lamp she turned and looked at Chat, "Until next time" she smiled and disappeared.

"Until next time M'lady" he whispered to himself. He walked around and patrolled the area even though there wasn't going to be any danger. He went back to where the main battle had taken place and noticed that it was right next to Marinette's family bakery.

Chat noir leaped on to the balcony where Marinette sat sketching in her book. She looked up

"What are you doing here chat?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Chat didn't really know what he was doing there, but the simple girl in front of him made his heart pound.

"I was just making sure you were okay. You know cause a akuma attacked today." He looked down, "I'm checking in on anyone near the attack." He lied quickly. She seemed to believe it.

"Oh well I'm okay Chat thanks." She said with a smile then immediately looked back down at her sketch book. Confused why he was still here she looked up and saw him moving closer.

"Princess I have a confession to make." Marinette stood up with a confused look on her face. "I think I may be in love with you" before she could say anything chat grabbed her and pulled her in close, making their lips touch. She stood there shocked, without thinking she leaned into the kiss and kissed him back. His hands moved down to her waist and she wrapped her hands in his hair. She wasn't thinking, this was her partner, her best friend. She pulled away, and looked at him with guilt.

"No" is all she could manage to get out. He looked confused, he had no idea that he had just kissed his partner. "I can't," she finally said, "Chat I'm in love with someone else." With no idea that it was him he turned away. Right before he was about to leave she ran up and grabbed his arm. Chat Noir turned around and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She couldn't think of what to say.

"Goodbye princess" he turned away without another word. And her heart sank.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat on her bed for which felt like days. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. The thought of seeing Chat Noir again gave her butterflies. After all this time could she be in love with Chat? 'No this isn't right.' She kept repeating to herself. Her alarm went off. She hadn't slept a wink that night, the thought of going to school was overwhelming. She got up and got ready. Today she was actually on time, on her way to school and in the halls she didn't say a word and she didn't look up once. A few minutes before the bell rang Marinette walked in and sat down, still not breaking her eye contact with the floor.

"Actually on time today I see." Alya joked. Marinette too deep in thought to pay any attention to anyone did not hear Alya. "Marinette?" Alya gave her a slight shove.

As the bell rang Marinette looked at Alya with confusion "Did you say something?" Alya rolled her eyes

"Forget it" Marinette zoned out most of the class. She didn't think about Adrian once, until she heard Chloe asking about where he is. She looked at the seat in front of her and saw that no one was there. 'Where is he?' she thought.

Meanwhile a few blocks away from the school Adrian laid on his bed pretending to be sick too broken get up. "I am such an idiot of course she likes someone else. What was I thinking?" Adrian painfully asked plagg. Plagg shook his head.

"I don't know man, maybe you should talk to her as Adrian?" Adrian shook his head. If he knew anything it was that the person Marinette was not him. He rolled over so his back to plagg, "Look man maybe just talk to her. She's at school right now. Get up and go tell Natalie that you're feeling better and go talk to her." He thought about it. Plagg's pep talk didn't really do anything to help encourage him but Adrian felt like he needed to leave his room. He did just what plagg said and when he got to school he saw Marinette and walked up to her. He didn't know what he was going to say but he kept walking.

Marinette's head was down still thinking about last night. "Hi Marinette." She didn't hear him and kept walking, totally ignoring him. If you were standing right by him you could almost hear his heart break. Suddenly everyone's head turn towards the Eiffel tower when a scream echoed out through Paris.

When Marinette heard the scream she didn't even flinch, she transformed and headed to the Eiffel tower. In minutes she was there to find Chat already there tied up to the tower. She rolled her eyes and defeated the Akuma in a few minutes, she was able to clear her mind for that long. Her hands started to shake as her untied Chat Noir. He looked at her in confusion for a half second and ignored it.

"Good job M'lady" he smiled

"T-thanks Chat." She looked over pairs from the balcony of the Eiffel tower.

"What's wrong? You just defeated the Akuma by yourself! I could never do that." He smiled even wider.

"It's been a confusing day, I found out that one of my best friends likes me and now I cant decide who to like because I already have a crush on this one guy… I'm sorry you don't want to hear about this." she start to walk away but Chat grabbed her arm turned her towards him.

"M'lady you can talk to me about anything. Who is this guy that you have a crush one?"

She shook her head "I appreciate the concern but that might give you the idea of who I am." He looked at her with sad eyes, more like begging eyes. "Fine. His name is Adrian, he's a model."

Chat was speechless but his heart skipped a beat.


End file.
